


All is Fair in Love and War

by sheenaisapunkrocker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mario Kart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheenaisapunkrocker/pseuds/sheenaisapunkrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui plans to get Minghao back for ruining their romantic date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Fair in Love and War

Wario zoomed across the technicolor pathway, careful not to slip off into the starry abyss, and left a trail of dust in his wake. The shiny gold number ‘1’ blazed in the corner and asserted a sense of dominance. There was only half a lap left. Wario started closing in on the finish line when an ultramarine object came into view. It slammed itself into Wario throwing him into the air and allowing Waluigi to take his spot in the very last second of the race.

“Are you kidding me you fucker,” Junhui dropped his controller onto the soft carpet and leapt onto the boy next to him. Junhui’s knees pressed down into the couch next to the boy’s hips and placed his hands above each of his thin shoulders right next to his head. He could spend hours staring at every dip and curve in his face. He could wander in his chocolate eyes until all the leaves fell off their branches and the ground had a prominent layer of white freezing cold heaven.

“Minghao?” Junhui asked between clenched teeth.

“Yes?” The smaller silver hair boy replied with a cheeky grin.

Junhui leant closer to Minghao until he felt a soft whisp of gray hair brush against his forehead, “Did you just fucking blue shell me?”

“All is fair in love and war,” Minghao gently whispered before pushing Junhui up off of him with all the strength in his body and disappearing down the hall, the pitter patter of his feet bouncing off the walls.

Junhui lifted himself off the end of the couch and ran in the direction of Minghao. He was out for blood. He saw a flash of gray hair as he whizzed passed kitchen. He spun around and ducked into the kitchen seeing Minghao pushed up against the counter, the same cheeky grin still pasted onto his face. He walked up to him cautiously and Minghao puffed up his chest trying to make himself look threatening. Too bad his large round puppy eyes destroyed any ounce of intimidation in him. Minghao snaked one of his hands around Junhui’s lean waist. He snuggled his slender face into the crook of Junhui’s neck and breathed little puffs of hot air onto his delicate skin. Goosebumps trickled their way down Junhui’s arms and a shiver crawled up his spine. Minghao puckered his velvety lips against Junhui’s neck and made his way down to his strongly pronounced collarbone, mapping out his claimed territory.

Junhui scoffed at this boy’s failed attempt to distract him, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Minghao just hummed against his skin, his motions not faltering.

“Ah-ah-ah, you are not getting away with this young man. You blue-shelled me on what was _supposed_ to be a romantic date. Now you are going to pay,” he lifted Minghao up and flung his waist over his shoulder so that his legs were in front and his head was behind him. He made his way back to the living room listening to the soft giggles of the boy, like bubbles popping on a warm spring day. He slung him down onto the couch and started at his waist, tickling every inch of skin he could get his hands on. Minghao writhed under him, his loud laughter coming out in short billows in between his gasps of air.

“Say you’re sorry,” Junhui exclaimed not allowing himself to hesitate. Minghao was not going to get away with this. He continued to squirm out from under Junhui’s reach but Junhui was determined to make this boy pay, “say it and I will stop.”

Minghao was determined to outlast Junhui but he quickly realized that Junhui had the upper hand. Eventually his willpower started to waver. His persistence dissolved like the final plume of smoke after a candle is blown out. He finally gave up.

“Ok ok ok, stop stop. I’m sorry. I promise to never ruin a romantic Mario Kart date by blue-shelling you.”

Junhui smiled and took a step away from the boy that was splayed out over the couch inhaling deeply, “Thank you, now get up,” Junhui demanded.

Minghao face contorted into deep confusion but he followed instructions. Junhui took a steady step towards Junhui and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist.

“Babe I love you, even when you piss me the fuck off,” Junhui smiled and Minghao chuckled at his statement. They stood there for a few moments, just enjoying each other presence. Junhui broke away from the embrace and reached for the remote to the apartment stereo. He pressed a button and the soft guitar strums of Northern Downpour by Panic! At the Disco filled the house making the moment even sweeter. He grabbed Minghao again and they started swaying to the music. Minghao rested his chin against Junhui’s shoulder and closed his eyes. As the piano joined the guitar in gentle harmony they allowed themselves to be carried away on waves of happiness.


End file.
